MARVEL COMICS: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s2 ep 21
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF SHIELD INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: EPISODE 21 They use the Quinjet to attack Afterlife, making it look like S.H.I.E.D.’s doing. An agent fires on an Inhuman, and Skye takes the agent down. May tells her to stop and stand down. May wants to see Gonzales, but Skye tells her to leave. May refuses to leave without Gonzales, and the two start fighting. Syke uses her powers to knock May out. Mack is getting set to depart the S.H.I.E.L.D. ship when the alarm goes off. An agent tells him that Gonzales is dead. May wakes up to Cal singing on a Quinjet. Via teleconference, May, Simmons, Coulson and Weaver argue over whether or not Gonzales struck first. Weaver brings up the gift Gonzales meant to give Jiaying. Coulson doesn’t believe Gonzales would be that sloppy. Jiaying is having her wounds tended to. Lincoln is suspicious of Skye’s involvement in bringing S.H.I.E.L.D. to Afterlife. Jiaying defends Skye, ad Skye insists that Coulson wouldn’t do any of this. Hunter is starting to panic over Bobbi being missing. Fitz finds that Bobbi’s Quinjet left early and then went missing. Fitz begin searching the security camera feeds. Skye finds Raina and asks what happens next. Raina is evasive, speaking of her and Skye’s intertwined destinies. She speaks cryptically, saying that it is the thorn who protects the rose, or in this case the Daisy. She tells Raina that they will never speak to each other again. She says Jiaying isn’t leading their people, but that it’s Skye who is destined to lead. Gordon reports, with a captured S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, to Jiaying, saying he’s evacuated those who need protection. He says the other are willing to fight, since Jiaying made it look like S.H.I.E.L.D. struck first. Jiaying absorbs the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent’s life force to heal herself. Cal arrives at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. Simmons tells Coulson she thinks Cal is a Trojan horse and wants to examine the vials he drank from earlier.XXXXExamining security footage, Fitz finds two Mays leaving at two different times. He and Hunter realize the one with Bobbi is Agent 33. Agent 33, with Ward, begins interrogating Bobbi in order to get her to admit what she did. Ward says that Bakshi told them Bobbi willingly turned Cara over the Whitehall for mind control. Jiaying tells Skye that she managed to heal quickly thanks to skilled doctors, generosity, and Skye’s presence. Skye tells Jiaying that Raina warned bad things would happen. Jiaying tells Skye that she wants to take the fight to S.H.I.E.L.D., but she needs Skye standing by her side. She gives Skye the charm that Gonzales brought back to her. Coulson fills in his team. He’s figured out that Jiaying set them up and now the Inhumans are rallied for war. Fitz and Hunter fill them in on Bobbi being kidnapped by Agent 33. May agrees to go with Hunter to rescue Bobbi. Bobbi explains to Ward and Agent 33 that she had to make a choice while she was undercover with Hydra. It was give up a safe house where Cara might have been, or a safe house were dozens definitely were. She tells them they’ll never get more than that out of her for an apology. Coulson and Weaver argue about attacking the Inhumans. Coulson wants to extract Skye first, but Weaver wants to attack head on. Mack says he needs to see this through, and backs Coulson. Coulson speaks to Cal in his holding cell. Cal is acting manic and potentially dangerous. Coulson goes to the lab and Simmons fills Coulson in on the crazy cocktail for super strength that was in Cal’s vials. Bobbi tries to tell Cara that Ward is shaping her the same way Bakshi did. She tries to turn Cara against Ward, but they’re too tied together now. Cara says she’ll always stand with Ward. Jiaying meets with Raina alone at night. Jiaying offers Raina a position as advisor. Jiaying asks if her plan succeeds. Raina says neither she nor Jiaying can save the Inhumans, only Skye. She tells Jiaying that she’s here to reveal exactly what Jiaying is, that even in the darkness they will see the truth. Jiaying says they won’t, and stabs Raina in the neck, killing her. She turns to see that Skye standing nearby, having seen the whole thing. Skye realizes that Jiaying killed Gonzales. Jiaying says that S.H.I.E.L.D. must be destroyed if the Inhumans are to survive. She says Skye must lead the Inhumans once she is gone. Skye is furious, but another Inhuman knocks her out with a pipe before she notices he’s there. Coulson continues to interrogate Cal. He tells Cal about Jiaying’s plan, but Cal doesn’t believe him. Coulson tells him that the substance in the vial is killing him, but Cal reveals that the concoction is his own design, what he used to get revenge after Daisy was taken from him. Cal finally admits that he’s there to take out as many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as he can. May and Hunter find Bobbi and Cara’s Quinjet. They see signs of a fight. Ward continues Bobbi’s torture. Ward tells her that they’re a lot alike. Ward tells Bobbi that Cara needs closure. He tells her just to admit that she betrayed Cara, and they can move on. She calls him a hypocrite, after he betrayed his whole team. She suddenly breaks free and attacks Ward. They fight through the building until Cara walks in with a gun. Bobbi disarms her, but Ward is able to get the upper hand and knock her down. He then stomps on her leg. Bobbi only tells Cara that she’d do it all again. Ward hands the gun over the Cara, but she shakes her head and says this isn’t right, that Bobbi doesn’t care if she dies because she’s not sorry. Ward says he knows what to do. Gordon teleports onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. ship. Coulson realizes that it was Jiaying’s idea to destroy the village in China, that Cal’s been used by her as a weapon for decades. Cal’s heart stops, and Coulson has him brought to the infirmary. Simmons revives him with adrenaline, and he awakens transformed. Coulson traps him in a room. Cal breaks out. They try to ICE Cal, btu it has no effect. Coulson tells Fitz and Simmons to hide. Mack sees the Inhumans walking through the ship, one of them carrying an unconscious Skye. Hunter and May find a signal for Bobbi’s cell phone and begin tracking, fully aware that it is likely a trap. Ward and Agent 33 have strapped Bobbi to a chair and set a trap. A gun will fire, killing the first person to walk through the door to rescue her. Gordon teleports into the cargo room with the Kree artifact and takes out the guards. The Inhumans begin attacking the ship in force. Mack suits up to defend the ship. Weaver sends a message to warn Coulson, but Cal destroys the screen. Cal chases after Fitz and Simmons, but Coulson uses a car to pin him to a wall. The Inhumans have taken the ship, and have the entire remaining crew hostage. Jiaying appears. She opens a case full of tainted terrigen crystals. PLOT: EPISODE 22 Cal tries to unpin himself from the wall, but Coulson uses a battering ram to stop it. Coulson tells Cal that they both want to protect Skye. He infers that Cal never wanted to commit those acts of violence, but was doing only what Jiaying told him. Cal says he was only trying to put his family back together. Cal says he put Jiaying back together piece by piece after what Whitehall and Hydra did. She was never the same afterwards. Cal tells how, before Whitehall, an elder would sacrifice themselves to keep Jiaying and Inhuman tradition alive. After, she stopped caring about human lives. Jiaying took the lives of everyone in the Chinese village to heal herself, forced Cal to change, and continued taking lives. Cal thought he could fix her, but she never changed. Coulson tries to make Cal see that Jiaying is a danger to Skye. Cal agrees to help Coulson. Mack knocks out the guard outside of Skye’s cell and frees her. He tells her that the Inhumans have taken the ship and killed many agents. Mack says he needs Skye’s hacking skills to get into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s systems. Lincoln tells Jiaying that an emergency signal was sent out to Coulson’s location. It can only be cancelled with a code. Jiaying wants the beacon expanded, to draw all of S.H.I.E.L.D. in so they can be taken out all at once. Weaver and the other agents on board refuse to go along with it. Jiaying shoves three agents in a chamber, shuts it, and tosses a corrupted terrigen crystal inside, killing them all. She orders Weaver to expand the beacon, and she is forced to agree. Mack and Skye examine the situation. They have to get to the other side of the ship to shut the beacon down. Coulson’s team have managed to mostly revert Cal to his normal form. Fitz updates Coulson on the situation, informing him that Hunter’s team has gone dark. Hunter, May and their team storm Ward’s facility as he and Agent 33 watch on screen. They didn’t expect May to come with Hunter, but Ward says he’ll take care of her. Hunter’s team spreads out to search for Bobbi. Hunter carefully enters a room, but it’s empty. Ward jumps one of the other S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers and take him down. Another agent finds and is taken out by Agent 33. May uses her radio to trick Agent 33 into heading to the building’s south side, diguised with May’s face. Bobbi continues to struggle to disarm Ward’s trap. Hunter opens the door to Bobbi’s room, but Bobbi leans over to take the bullet before it can hit Hunter. Ward sees Agent 33 with May’s face on, leaps out, and shoots her in the stomache. May finds Hunter and together they start carrying Bobbi away. In the chamber with the Kree artifact, Gordon and Lincoln debate what the Inhumans have done. Gordon tells Lincoln that Jiaying is doing what needs to be done, and reminds Lincoln of how far Jiaying went to save him. He continues preaching about how dangerous S.H.I.E.L.D. is. Mack and Skye travel through the ship. Skye regrets having fallen for Jiaying’s act. They split up, Skye heading to the beacon source and Mack looking for a power saw in case she fails at hacking. Fitz tells Coulson he’s found a way to stop Gordon’s teleportation with a new device. Hunter and May bring Bobbi in. She’s alive, but just barely. Simmons takes her in for surgery. Skye enters the room to hack the signal, but Lincoln appears behind her. He uses his powers to zap her to the ground. Skye tries to explain the Jiaying staged the whole thing, that there was never any S.H.I.E.L.D. assault. Lincoln doesn’t believe her, but Skye points out that Jiaying simply healed from her bullet wounds and Raina is conveniently not around anymore. Skye asks where the crystals are. Lincoln tells her just before Mack knocks Lincoln out with a power saw. Mack gives the saw over to Skye, tells her to take care of the signal, then goes to take care of the crystals himself. May watches Bobbi’s surgery and calls Andrew to hear his voice. He tells her to do good and get home safe. Fitz is gearing up to leave. Simmons finds him. After seeing Bobbi, she brings up how they’ve never really talked about what Fitz said at the bottom of the ocean. Fitz feels like this probably isn’t the time. Simmons says she’d like to talk about it when Fitz gets back. He says there’s nothing to talk about, but Simmons grabs his hand and says that maybe there is. Coulson comes to collet Fitz for the mission. On the ship, May voices her disapproval for Cal being with them on the mission. Fitz picks up a code from the ship. Skye is warning them that it’s a trap. Coulson tells all other ships to fall back, but his team is going in to finish things. Jiaying sees the other jets turn around, and sends an Inhuman to check on Skye. She orders Gordon to break the crystals now. Fitz gets a final message from Skye about the crystals being lethal. Cal insists he be the one to deal with Jiaying, and tells Coulson to just take care of the crystals. Gordon goes to the room with the crystals and finds Mack waiting for him. Skye finds Jiaying, but Jiaying is intent on going through with her plan. The multiplying Inhuman turns into five copies and blocks Skye from following Jiaying. Gordon and Mack fight, Gordon noting that he can sense Mack’s contact with something Kree. Cal finds Jiaying. Jiaying tells Cal to get out of the way, but Cal refuses. She tells Jiaying to think about what she’s doing to Daisy. Cal says it’s not too late, but Gordon sneaks up behind him and teleports him into a locked hatch. Coulson and Fitz find Mack. Fitz sets up his disruptors to counter Gordon’s powers. Coulson and Mack arm up with melee weapons, to avoid ricochets from gunshots, and wait for Gordon to reappear. Skye shows off all the fighting skills she learned from Ma as she fights the multiplying Inhuman. May, meanwhile, takes out an Inhuman of her own before Lincoln finds her. The Inhuman begins to get the better of Skye, piling on her, until Lincoln and May both show up to help Skye. Lincoln fries Skye’s power blockers. May offers to go after Jiaying, but Skye insists she be the one, promising she won’t hesitate. Gordon teleports in and Fitz locks him down with his disrupters. Jiaying is on the deck, loading a jet with the terrigen crystals. Skye tries to talk Jiaying down, but Jiaying insists the war started when S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded to protect the world from people like them. Skye says Jiaying is just full of hate. Jiaying begins sucking the life force from Skye. Skye musters up enough strength to use her powers to knock the Quinjet with the crystals into the sea. Lincoln takes out the prime multiplying Inhuman to knock out all of the copies. Fitz, Mack, and Coulson struggle with Gordon until Gordon teleports behind Fitz and is impaled. Gordon drops a crystal as he falls to the ground, but Coulson dives and catches it. The crystal begins calcifying Coulson until Mack uses his axe to chop Coulson’s hand off. Jiaying resumes absorbing Skye’s life force. Cal shows up and crushes Jiaying in his embrace. Sometime later, Andrew is speaking with Coulson. Andrew asks about Coulson’s arm, but Coulson wants to hear Andrew’s evaluation of his team. Bobbi wakes up in a hospital bed, with Hunter right next to her. Hunter says it’s going to be long road, but she needs to hang in there. Bobbi says she can’t do this anymore. Andrew notes that Coulson convinced Mack not to quit. Andrew says Mack respects Coulson, but doesn’t trust all of the alien artifacts they’ve encountered. Coulson says that’s why he put Mack in charge of them. Coulson notes that May has asked for time off for the first time in a long time, hinting that her relationship with Andrew may have been rekindled. Andrew is holding recommendations for Coulson’s new program. Coulson says Fitz is working on some new designs to make them more mobile. They agree that Skye is ready. Cal is preparing to leave. He tearfully bids farewell to Skye. He says he knows he’s going away for good, but he hopes she’ll come visit once in a while. Skye agrees, and says it will be the “best day ever.” Skye says Cal has a lot of those, but he says just one: July 2, 1988, Skye’s birthday. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents escort Cal out of the base. Ward sits at a bar, staring at a picture of Cara. Some men bring him a message. He’s angry that the man only found a few names. The man says there’s no leadership in Hydra anymore, no head has sprung up to take the place of the dead ones. Ward kills the man, and tells the others they work for him now. They “hail Hydra” to that. Ward says the plan is closure. Cal is setting up shop at a veterinarian’s office. He sees Skye standing there and asks if he can help her. Skye says she’s just stopping by. Cal shows no signs of recognizing her. He says the office is just getting up and running, but it will be a “magical place.” Cal introduces himself as Dr. Winslow, and Skye introduces herself as Daisy. Skye returns to where Coulson is waiting, and she thanks him for sending Cal through T.A.H.I.T.I. Coulson asks if Skye’s ready to refocus her energy on her new project, a team of powered people. Skye says that her mother was right about powered people needing to be kept anonymous. Coulson agrees. The terrigen crystals rest at the bottom of the ocean. Their mists leaks out into the water, is taken in by fish, and those fish are used to make fish oil. Fitz struggles but finally asks Simmons out to dinner. Fitz leaves. Simmons notices something about chamber with the Kree artifact. She opens the containment chamber and the artifact consumes her before reforming. WHO'S WHO: Mar Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Lance Hunter Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:Mockingbird Category:NuHumans Category:Lincoln (NuHumans) Category:Gordon (NuHuman) Category:Raina